Winner Take All
by jenny crum
Summary: What happens when the girls lose themselves to the boys for a weekend in a bet?
1. Chapter 1

Winner Take All-Ch 1

Penelope looked at Derek and said, "come on hotstuff put your money where that sexy mouth is", he gave her his Derek Morgan smile and said, "baby, maybe this isn't a good idea". JJ leaned in and said, "who would have thought it, Derek Morgan, Spence and Hotch are chickens", Derek said, "ohhhhhhhhhh you did not just call me a chicken".

Emily laughed and said, "well if the feathers fit", Hotch said, "okay so let me get this straight you three against us three in pool, is that correct"?, the girls nodded their heads and in unison said, "yes". Derek said, "what's in it for you if you win"?, the girls huddled up and after a couple of minutes they turned around and Penelope readied to speak.

She said, "if we win, which we will, then the three of you have to clean our apartments from top to bottom", Reid said, "what's so hard about that"?, JJ walked over and said, "naked Spence". Spencer said, "wh wh whatttttt"?, Hotch said, "each of us have to clean all three apartments"?, Penelope shook her head and said, "noooooo".

Derek said, "then how does it go sweetness"?, Penelope said, "you will clean my place, bossman will clean Em's place and my heap of gray matter will clean Jayjes place". Derek smirked and said, "and if we win"?, the girls put their hands on their hips and JJ said, "what do you want"?, the men then huddled up and after a few minutes they turned around with smiles on their faces.

Emily said, "I don't think I like what's gonna come out of their mouths PG", Derek said, "if we win then you three have to do what we say, when we say from Friday evening until Monday morning". Penelope said, "say what now"?, Derek said, "you will be at my beck and call baby girl, Em will be at Hotchs beck and call and Jayje will be at Reids beck and call from Friday evening until Monday morning".

The girls leaned in and whispered a few things and then Penelope said, "you're on", Derek slapped his hands and said, "let's get this show on the road, who's racking"?, Emily said, "I'll do it". Hotch inwardly moaned as he watched her lean over the table to collect the pool balls and put them in the center of the table.

Derek grinned at Penelope and said, "best 2 out of 3 and you can break sweetness", she ran her hand down his chest and said, "thanks lover", he leaned in and said, "if we win that will be a distinct possiblity after this weekend". She swallowed hard and said, "we'll see won't we"? as she raised her stick to shoot first.

The first game went rather fast with the boys winning by 1 ball, the second game took a little longer but the girls won no problem by 3 balls and they were now getting ready to start the tie breaker. Derek walked over and ran his hand down Penelopes back and leaned in and said, "good luck sweetness", she looked over her shoulder and said, "thanks sugar but we aren't going to need it are we girlies"?, they grinned and said, "nopeeeeeeee you're going downnnnnnnn"

Hotch took a drink of his beer and said, "ohhhhhh if we win somebodys going down alright", Reid laughed and said, "got that one right"?, JJ looked at Reid and said, "how drunk are you Spence"?, he said, "not drunk enough to lose this gameeeeee". JJ giggled and said, "we shall see", Penelope laughed as she hit solids as she walked around to knock another ball into the pocket.

The game took almost 45 minutes to get this far but Hotch just missed his shot and it is now Emilys shot, she hits her ball knocking it into the pocket,  
she then looked over her shoulder and stuck her tongue out at Hotch. He took another drink of beer and said, "what are you 12"?, she shook her butt in his face as she shot and missed her ball.

Derek said, "okay that doesn't look to hard, I'll put that one in this pocket right here"?, Penelope laughed and said, "that can't be done", Derek said, "but it can baby girl". She propped herself up on the pool table and said, "I'll tell you what, if you can make that shot not only will you get me for this weekend but next weekend to, how does that sound"?, he held out his hand and said, "sweetness you have a deal".

He leaned over and hit the ball and Penelope watched as it banked off one side and then the other before slowly heading toward the pocket that Derek had just chosen. When the ball fell into the pocket Derek laughed as he high fived his team mates and then turned to Penelope and opened his arms and said, "come to daddy". 


	2. Chapter 2

Winner Take All-Ch 2

Penelope said, "ohhhhhhhh I don't think so hotstuff, how about best 4 out of 5"?, he said, "ohhhh nnoooooo goddess, you 3 lost fair and square now it's time to what was it you said, oh yeah, put your money where your mouth is". JJ walked over to Spencer and said, "what time do you want me tomorrow night"?, he licked his lips and said, "7 sounds good to me Jayje".

Hotch looked at Emily and said, "I expect to see you at my place at 7 Prentiss", she took a deep breath and said, "yes sir", Derek said, "and as for you baby girl I want you to bring enough clothes for the weekend and something to wear to work on Monday". She opened her mouth and he put his finger over her lips and said, "see you tomorrow at work gorgeous".

Penelope, JJ and Emily then watched as Derek, Reid and Hotch grabbed their coats and headed out the door, Emily laughed and said, "what do you think those three are up to"?, JJ giggled and said, "I think that this is gonna be fun". Penelope said, "I guess we will have to wait and see", Emily looked down at her watch and said, "we better head home we still have one more day before we are alllllll theirs", JJ and Penelope nodded their heads in agreement as they picked up their things and made their way toward the door.

As they walked out to their cars the plan was to head home and get their bags packed so they could take them to work the next day and leave them in their cars. Penelope smiled and waved as she climbed into her car and pulled away from the bar, the last thing she had planned on was losing herself in a bet to her best friend.

JJ walked into her apartment about 15 minutes later and locked her door, shed her coat and then made her way to her closet, she pulled out her suitcase and started putting her things inside. Emily was doing the same thing in her apartment, the thoughts of spending the weekend alone with Hotch was exciting to her, she could't wait to get their boss alone and see what he was like when his hair was down so to speak.

Penelope nervously bit down on her bottom lip as she stepped inside her place, she toed off her shoes and grabbed her cell out of her purse as she made her way into her bedroom. Across town Derek grins as he pulls his cell off his belt and says, "missing me already baby girl"?, she said, "Derek", he said, "baby are you afraid to spend the weekend alone with me"?, she said, "no of course not".

Derek said, "I would never make you do anything that you didn't want to do Penelope, bet or no bet", she said, "I know that but", he said, "you know what you don't have to spend the weekend with me". She said, "Derek I", he said, "our part of the bet is off so now you are in the clear" and then the line went dead as the call ended.

Penelope tried several times to call Derek back but her call went to voicemail, she sighed as she tossed her phone on the table, she pulled out her suitcase and started putting enough clothes in it. A little while later while laying in bed she sighed and said, "why are you so afraid Garcie, he's your best friend and you love him".

She said, "he doesn't feel the same about you because you are soooo not his type", she fluffed her pillows up and rolled onto her side and humped up to her pillows and finally fell asleep a couple of hours later. The next morning came way to early for Penelope as she threw the covers back and stood up, she then started rubbing her eyes as she headed to her closet to grab her clothes for the day before heading to the bathroom.

About half an hour later she came out of the bathroom feeling a little better, she held her cell in her hand and sighed, the only thing she wanted to do was to talk to Derek but she would wait until she got to the BAU. She grabbed her things and made her way out to her car, as she sat down she smiled hoping that this was going to be the best weekend of her life.

When she got to work she looked for Derek but couldn't findk him, she walked over to Hotch and said, "where's Derek"?, Hotch said, "he is out of the office for the day on personal business". She lowered her head and said, "oh, okay thanks", Hotch put his hand on her shoulder and said, "what's wrong Penelope, you know that you can tell me anything".

She closed the door to his office and said, "I called Derek lastnight and well he thinks that I'm afraid to be alone with him and no matter how hard I tried to make him understand that wasn't true I only made things worse". Hotch said, "he would never do anything to hurt you, ya know"?, she smiled and said, "I know that bossman".

He said, "did you bring your things with you"?, she nodded her head and said, "of course", he said, "why don't you take the rest of the day off and head to Morgans place". She hugged him and said, "really bossman"?, he laughed and said, "definitley, who knows this could be the best weekend of all of our lives Penelope".

She giggled and said, "I hope so bossman, I hope so" and then grabbed her things and ran back toward the elevator, about half an hour later she was pulling into Dereks garage. She got out smiling as she put the key had given her in the door and pushed it open, she shut and locked the door before making her way upstairs to the guest room to put her bag.

When she came back downstairs she walked into the kitchen and checked out his fridge and said, "no no no this won't do hotstuff", she knew that there was a store around the curb from Dereks so she grabbed her things and decided to walk since it was such a beautiful day. The rest of the day flew by and soon it was time for Derek to arrive so she waited on the couch until she heard him put his key in the lock.

When Derek opened the door he saw the smiling face of the person he never expected to see


	3. Chapter 3

Winner Take All-Ch 3

Derek stepped inside and said, "what are you doing here sweetness"?, she said, "don't tell me that you forgot that this beautiful woman in front of you is allllllll yours for the next 2 weekends". He laughed and said, "but lastnight", she said, "Derek I was foolish, you are my best friend and I love you so much and I know that you would never do anything to hurt me".

He walked over and pulled her into his arms and said, "are you sure about this"?, she nodded her head and said, "more than anything", he pulled off his coat and said, "what is that smell"?, she said, "that is your mommas recipe for", he said, "anchaladas"?, she said, "you know it hotstuff", he wrapped his arm around her and said, "that sounds great, I'm starving" as they headed into the kitchen.

JJ raised her hand and knocked on the door, Reid opened and said, "come on in Jayje", she stepped inside and said, "how are you"?, he shut the door and then rubbed his hands together and said, "good, how about you"?, she said, "to tell you the truth I am a little nervous about this weekend". Reid said, "me to Jayje, me to".  
JJ said, "where would you like me to put my stuff"?, he said, "the guest bedroom I guess", she walked over and put her bags down and said, 'now what do you want me to do"?, he laughed and said, "well I'm starving, maybe you could fix us something to eat"?, she grinned and said, "sure" as she turned and walked over into the kitchen.

Hotch walked over and opened his front door and saw the smiling face of Emily, he stepped aside and said, "come in, come in", she stepped around him and walked inside. She put her bag down on the floor and said, "so what's in store for us tonight"?, he said, "well" and he grabbed his neck and she said, "are you alright"?, he said, "yeah I've just been hurting in my neck and shoulders today, stress I guess".

She said, "how about I give you a massage"?, he said, "I don't know if", she said, "are you afraid of me Hotch"?, he laughed and said, "only in your dreams Prentiss". He looked at her and said, "alright then I want a massage", she walked over and said, "sit down on the edge of the couch and let me work my magic on those aches and pains".

Derek couldn't stop looking at Penelope, she was so beautiful even if she didn't think she was, she looked up and said, "is something wroing with dinner"?, he smiled and said, "no baby girl, nothing at all". She wiped her mouth and said, "do I have something on my face"?, he laughed and said, "nope", she said,  
"then why are you staring at me"?, he said, "I'm looking at you because you're beautiful".

Penelope blushed and said, "thank you hotstuff, you aren't so bad yourself", he took a drink of his beer and said, "I'm aight", she laughed and said, "you my stud muffin are better than aight". He smiled and reached out and took her hand in his and gently squeezed it and said, "I can't wait to spend this entire weekend with you", she grinned and said, "neither can I hotstuff, neither can I".

Reid looked up at JJ as she put dinner on the table and said, "Jayje can I tell you something"?, she looked down and said, "yeah sure Spence, you can tell me anything". He said, "I think you're beautiful", JJ grinned and said, "thanks Spence and might I say that I think you are sexy"?, he looked down at himself and laughed and said, "how long has it been since you got your eyes checked Jayje"?, she cupped his face in her hands and leaned in and pressed her lips against his in a tender kiss.

Emily bit down on her bottom lip as she listened to Hotch moaning as she continued with his massage, he was so tense, no wonder he was hurting in his neck and shoulders. She stopped and he looked up and said, "why did you stop"?, she said, "I need you to take your shirt off", he stood up and said, "you show me yours and I'll show you mine", they both grinned as they started removing their shirts.


	4. Chapter 4

Winner Take All-Ch 4

When Hotch saw Emily standing there in her bra he licked his lips and said, "you are so beautiful", she smiled and said, "why thank you", she pushed him down  
on the couch and he said, "straddle my waist Prentiss". She giggled and said, "as you wish", she jumped onto his lap and said, "what do you want me to do  
now"?, he sighed and said, "I want to see you, see all of you".

She stood up and reached behind her and unsnapped her bra and he felt himself getting hard as he watched it hit the floor at her feet, she then slid her  
fingers into the waist of her pants and started sliding them down and he said, "STOPPPPP". She said, "but I thought that's what you wanted", he stood up and  
said, "it is but I want the pleasure of stripping you, I've waited a long time for this Emily and I want to take my time".

JJ smiled lovingly into Spencers eyes and said, "what now"?, he said, "first we eat and then we have dessert", she nodded her head and said, "as you wish  
Spence". He motioned to the bedroom and said, "in there", she felt her heart racing and said, "dessert sounds good, it sounds very very good", they both  
sat down at the table and tried to eat.

After a few minutes Reid took her by the hand and said, "dessert first and then maybe later we can try with dinner again", JJ laughed as Reid picked her up  
and tossed her over his shoulder. As he carried her through the house she giggled and said, "put me down Spence", he swatted her on the butt and said, "ohhh  
no, I finally have you where I want you and you aren't getting out of it", she sighed happily as they walked through the bedroom door.

After dinner Derek watched as Penelope got up and cleared the table, he walked over and kissed the side of her neck and said, "how about we watch a movie  
baby girl"?, she looked over her shoulder and said, "a movie sounds great, unnnnnnnnless there is something else that you want to do". Derek said, "although  
there is a lot of things I want to do to you right now a movie will do".

He walked over and got their drinks and took them to the living room to wait for her to join him, she wiped her hands and then walked into the living room  
and joined him on the couch. He wrapped his arms around her and said, "this is the way it should be everynight", she smiled and said, "you would get tired  
of me after a while", he shook his head no and said, "never goddess, never" as the movie started.

Hotch walked over and put his fingers in the waist of her pants and slid both them and her panties down over her amazing figure, on the way back up he bit  
down on his bottom lip as he stopped in front of her breasts. She shook them in his face and said, "see anything you want"?, he said, "ohhhhhh yessss" and  
dived in and started devouring the area between her breasts.

Emily threw back her head and moaned his name as his mouth latched on to one of her perky nipples, the feeling of his tongue swirling around made her arch  
her back and said, "ohhhhh yes Hotch, don't stop, don't stop". He grinned wickedly at her as he switched to the other breast to show it the same attention  
before kissing his way up to her lips to claim them in another passionate kiss.

Once Reid and JJ were in his bedroom he put her down and crashed his lips against hers, she pulled him backwards and didn't stop until her back hit the wall  
behind her. Reid had loved JJ for a long time and now he was finally getting to act on his feelings, JJ moaned against Reids lips as he thrusted his tongue  
inside her mouth.

Their tongues battled for control for several minutes as their hands roamed all over each others bodies ridding each other of their clothes, when they pulled  
apart JJ said, "make love to me Spence". He picked her up and carried her over to the bed and laid her down in the center of his huge bed and smiled as he  
climbed on with her.

Derek and Penelope were a quarter into the movie and she started yawning, Derek grinned and said, "how about we call it a night"?, she said, "I'm so sorry  
Derek but I didn't sleep much lastnight and now I'm ruining our first night together". He put his finger on her lips and said, "you aren't ruining anything  
baby girl".

He stood up and held out his hand and said, "come on baby", she put her hand in his as they started up the stairs, they stopped in front of his bedroom and  
she said, "goodnight". He pulled her into his arms and said, "where are you going"?, she said, "to the guest room", he shook his head and said, "no, tonight  
I want you in my bed, I want to be able to hold you".

She said, "but but", he said, "the only butt I want is yours in my bed baby girl", she felt her heart racing as she grabbed her night clothes out of her  
suitcase that somehow found it's way into Dereks room.


	5. Chapter 5

This chapter contains sexual content

Winner Take All-Ch 5

Hotch was pulled down onto the bed by a very eager Emily who rolled them over so that she was on top and said, "now about for tonight I'm in charge"?, he grinned as he rolled them over so that he was on top and said, "how about we split that duty 50/50 justtttttt for tonight"?, she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a passionate kiss.

When they pulled apart she said, "okay, just for tonight", Hotch then dove in and started kissing every kissable inch that he could reach from the position he was in. Emily screamed his name as he took her nipple into his mouth, he looked up at her and said, "does my girl like that"?, she said, "yes, ohhhhhhh yes", he grinned sexily as he switched to the other nipple.

Reid hovered over JJ for a few seconds smiling at her, she caressed his cheek and said, "are you alright Spence"?, he said, "I I I", she smiled and said, "it's okay, if something's wrong you can tell me". He leaned down and kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you", she said, "really"?, he laughed and said, "yes really and I have for a long time".

She rolled them over and quickly straddled his waist, he looked up at her and said, "you are so beautiful" as he pushed a lock of hair out of her eyes, she said, "I love you to Spence". Reid flipped them over and wiggled his eyebrows at her as he lined inself up at her entrance, seconds later the room was filled with their moans as he slid inside her.

Penelope walked out of the bathroom and the first thing she saw was her hotstuff in nothing but his boxers laying on top of the covers on his side of the bed. He grinned and said, "seeing anything you like baby"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "I like everything I see", he patted the bed beside him and said, "come join me".

She walked over and got on the bed beside him and said, "now what"?, he caressed her cheek and said, "you don't seem sleepy anymore"?, she shook her head and said, "not anymore". He leaned in and gently pressed his lips against hers, she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and moaned against his mouth as he deepened the kiss by thrusting his tongue inside her mouth.

Emily ran her hand through Hotchs hair and said, "no more teasing, I need you inside me now", he kissed his way up to her lips as he lined himself up at her entrance. Hotch said, "I've waited so long for this Em, so long", she smiled up at him and said, "we've waited long enough Aaron", he nodded his head in agreement and said, "I love you".

She wrapped her arms around him and said, "I love you to Aaron", he crashed his lips against hers again and as their tongues battled for control he slowly slid himself inside her. She wrapped her legs around his waist and moaned his name over and over as he started out a slow and steady pace that was guaranteed to bring them both satisfaction.

Derek rolled her under him as he slid his hand down her body, when they pulled apart he said, "I want you baby girl, I want you so much", she gently brushed her lips against his and said, "I want you to Derek". Penelope bit down on her bottom lip and said, "make love to me Derek, make me yours", he practically growled as he claimed her lips in another kiss.

It didn't take long before their clothes were a distant memory as they explored each others bodies, Derek hovered over his baby girl as he crawled between her creamy thighs and lined himself up at her entrance. She wrapped her hands around his head and pulled him into a deep kiss, as their lips met he started sliding ever so slowly inside her.

Once he was fully inside her he started a pace that was without a doubt earning moans of pleasure from them both, Penelope wrapped her legs snuggly around his waist and moaned his name as he thrusted in and out of her effortlessly. Derek couldn't get enough of her, it was like she was an addiction, one that he never wanted cured of.


	6. Chapter 6

This chapter contains sexual content

Winner Take All-Ch 6

Reid kissed his way from JJ's lips down to the curve of her neck, he then started gently nipping at her skin, she threw her head back giving him more access to her. She wrapped her arms around him and said, "ohhhhh yes Spence, yes", he tugged on her earlobe and whispered, "I love you Jayje over and over as they met each other thrust for thrust as they both readied for an explosive orgasm.

Hotch and Emily moaned each others names over and over, Emily raked her nails up and down Hoths back as she wrapped her legs tighter around his waist, she loved Hotch more than anything else on this eatch and tonight she was proving that. Hotch kissed her lips gently and couldn't help but smile as he felt the raven haired beauty tightening up around him.

Penelope surprised Derek by rolling them over without breaking their connection, she hovered over him and he leaned up and instantly started kissing the valley between her perfect breasts. He had been dreaming of this since the first day he met her and he had fantasized many a night about her amazing body and perfect breasts and now that he had her in his bed he was going to do everything he could to keep her there.

JJ knew that she wasn't going to make it much longer and neither was Reid and sure enough a few thrust later they both came with each others names on their lips. Reid kissed her lips gently and said, "I love you Jayje" one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her completely spent, she instantly rolled onto her side and curled up next to him as he wrapped his arm around her.

Emily screamed Hotchs name as they both exploded in pure bliss, he kissed her lips passionately and said, "I love you Emily Prentiss", before he rolled on the bed beside her. She propped herself up on her elbow and said, "and I love you Aaron Hotchner", she then leaned down and kissed his lips ever so gently before laying her head on his chest.

Penelope put her hands on Dereks shoulders and gently pushed him down on the bed as she rode him hard and fast, when Derek felt her tightening up around him he flipped them over and pounded in and out of her until they both came screaming each others names a few minutes later. He kissed her lips and then rested his forehead against hers.

He looked her in the eyes and said, "I love you baby girl", she wrapped her hand around the back of his head and said, "I love you to hotstuff, I always have and I always will". He smiled and brushed his lips against hers one final time before collapsing exhausted on the bed beside her, she wrapped her arm around him and sighed happily.

JJ intertwined their fingers and said, "that was, that was", Reid looked down at her and said, "absolutely amazing", she laughed and said, "that is was Spence,  
that it was". Reid kissed the top of her head and said, "that was better than in my fantasies", she looked up at him and said, "you've fantasized about us making love"?, he nodded his head and said, "everyday for the past 5 years 6 months 22 days 8 hours and 15 seconds, 16 seconds", she silenced him by crashing her mouth against his.

Hotch sighed happily as he looked down at the beautiful Emily Prentiss sleeping peacefully in his arms, he leaned down and kissed the top of her head and then tightened his arms up around her. As he laid there holding her in his arms he realized something, he realized that he definitley wanted to make this feeling permanent.

JJ laughed and said, "you are so adorable when you are spurting off facts", he looked up at her and said, "you don't always say that", she said, "maybe not but I am always thinking it". He kissed her lips gently and said, "and I always lovedddddddddd to watch you walking away", she propped up on her elbow and said, "why"?, he said, 'because you have the cutest little butt I have ever seen", she leaned in and crashed her lips to his and said, "you are soooooo gonna get lucky again mister" as she threw her leg over him and slowly sank down on him.

Derek rubbed his hand up and down Penelopes arm and said, "tonight was amazing", she looked up at him and said, "I would have to agree with that statement hotstuff". She gasped in surprise when he rolled her under him and said, "I hope you weren't planning on getting a lot of sleep tonight because I plan on keeping you extremely busy" as he climbed between her legs and thrusted himself inside her.


	7. Chapter 7

Winner Take All-Ch 7

The next morning Hotch woke up to an empty bed and wondered if the night before was only a dream, he felt beside him and found the bed cold so nobody had been there for a while. He threw back the covers and slid his clothes on and headed downstairs in search of his bed buddy from the night before, as he made his way down the stairs he heard noises or should I say singing coming from the kitchen.

He walked to the kitchen door and crossed his arms as he leaned against the wall and watched and listened as Emily was singing the words to I can't get no satisfaction. When she slid across the floor in her sock feet Hotch clapped his hands and said, "encore, encore", she laughed and said, "how long have you been there"?, he walked over and wrapped his arms around her and said, "long enough to know that you can't get no satisfaction".

Emily covered her face with her hands and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I'm mortified", he smiled and said, "I also know that you were very very satisfied", she looked up at him and said, "still am as a matter of fact". He slid his hands down over her hips and rested them on her butt and said, "after breakfast we are gonna try out my new hot tub", she winked at him and said, "sir, yes sir" before walking over and putting their breakfast on the plates.

JJ opened her eyes and sighed happily as she felt Reids arms tighten around her, she looked up at him and he grinned and said, "good morning", she kissed him on the lips and said, "good morning". She stretched and said, "did lastnight finally happen"?, he said, "if you mean did we make love several times until we collapsed from exhaustion, then yeah that finally happened", she giggled as she kissed his lips gently.

Reid said, "I never knew that you were soooooo", Reid said, "you didn't know that I was so what"?, she ran her hand down his chest and said, "that you were so good in bed". He propped up on his elbow and said, "so I didn't disappoint you"?, she ran her hand up his chest and said, "not for a second, you wereeee amazinggggg".

Reid laughed and said, "I have to say that making love to you lastnight was the best thing that has everrrrrrr happened to me", he rolled her under him and said, "as a matter of fact I was thinking that maybe we could have a little more fun before you fix us some breakfast". She said, "welllllll the having fun part sounds good but when we get finished it wouldn't be breakfast, it would be dinner because I plan on keeping you busy alllll day and I don't plan on letting you up out of this bed", he laughed as he crashed his lips against hers.

Penelope woke up to the feeling of Dereks lips kissing their way down her neck, she opened her eyes and he said, "good morning, I was wondering how long you were going to sleep". She stretched her arms over her head and said, "well if someone hadn't worn me out lastnight and earlier this morning I would have already been up and at em hotstuff".

Derek kissed his way down to her breast and said, "are you trying to tell me that lasnight wasn't amazing"?, she said, "lastnight was without a doubt the best night of my life". Derek kissed his way back up to her lips and smiled against her mouth as she wrapped her arms around his neck and he said, "how are you feeling this morning"?, she sighed and said, "pleasantly sore".

Derek laughed and said, "you know what they say don't ya"?, she looked at him and said, "what do they say"?, he ran his fingers down her body and said, "what put the soreness in will take it out". She giggled and said, "is that sooooo"?, he wiggled his eyebrows as he climbed between her legs and said, "it definitley it so" as he thrusted himself inside her earning moans of pleasure from her.

Emily collapsed against the side of the hot tub and said, "Aaron that was", he gasped as he tried to catch his breath and said, "it was", she reached over and intertwined their fingers and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he looked at her and said, "welllllll we have plenty more places to christen before this weekend is over soooooooo", she laughed and said, "something tells me that if we keep this up neither of us will be able to walk by the time Monday morning comes", he kissed the side of her neck and said, "we won't if things go the way I have them planned", she closed her eyes and bit down on her lip as Hotch started gently sucking on her neck.

Reid said, "Jayjeeeeee you are insatible", she rolled onto her side and said, "and you are enjoying every second of it to", he ran his hand up her side and said, "so true beautiful, so true". JJ laid her head down on his chest and said, "I'm so happy Spence", he kissed the top of her head and said, "I've never been happier in my life than I am right now".

Derek kissed Penelopes lips passionately one final time before collapsing on the bed beside her, he wrapped his arm around her and said, "I love you so much baby girl". She looked up at him and said, "I love you to hotstuff, more and more every day", he sighed happily and said, "I am sooooooo glad that we had that bet Thursday night", she laughed and said, "me to handsome, me to" as she raised up and pressed her lips against his.


	8. Chapter 8

Winner Take All-Ch 8

The rest of Saturday and Saturday night was spent making love, snacking and napping, these three couples had waited years to show their love for each other and now they couldn't get enough of each other. JJ sighed happily as she looked up at a still sleeping Spencer, she gently touched his face and whispered,  
"I love you" before laying her head back down on his chest.

Hotch grinned when he opened his eyes to see Emily walking into the room with 2 cups of coffee, he sat up against the headboard of the bed and said, "thanks Em" as he took his cup into his hands. She sat down on the bed beside him and said, "this weekend has been amazing Hotch and I hate to see it ending", he took a sip of his coffee and said, "it doesn't have to end".

Penelope reached over on the bedside table and picked up her glasses and put them on her face just in time to see Derek walking into the room, she covered herself with a sheet and he sat down on the bed beside her and kissed her lips gently. When they pulled apart he said, "good morning sweetness", she giggled and said, "I'll show you a good morning hotstuff".

Reid ran his hand down JJ's arm and kissed the top of her head and said, "morning sleepy head", she looked up at him and smiled and said, "good morning to you to". JJ said, "soooooo what's on the agenda for today"?, he ran his hand down her naked back and said, "a little bit of convincing I think", she looked at him and said, "what are you talking about Spence"?, he said, "I don't want you to leave, I want you to stay with me".

Emily said, "what do you mean it doesn't have to end"?, he intertwined their fingers and said, "I don't want to lose you", she said, "you're not going to lose me Aaron". He brought her hand up to his lips and kissed it and said, "Emily, what would you say if I asked you to move in here with me"?, her mouth flew open and a smile graced her face.

Derek laughed and said, "ohhhhhhh you have goddess, you have", Penelope said, "what's on that sexy mind of yours"?, he leaned back against the headboard of the bed and said, "you, me, us". She said, "what about us""?, he sighed and said, "I don't want to lose this, us", she ran her hand down his cheek and said,  
"I'm going going anywhere handsome, you're stuck with me".

JJ said, "what you mean"?, Reid said, "I want you to move in here with me, I want us to be together Jayje", she said, "but Spence", he said, "if you don't want to be with me that's fine". She said, "ohhhhhhh I want to be with you, I always have", he said, "what was the but for"?, she laughed and said, "are you sure that's what you want"?, he nodded his head and said, "more than sure Jayje, more than sure".

Emily said, "are you serious, me move in here with you"?, he said, "I'm serious", she said, "wellllllll I would say, when can we start moving", he smiled and said, "we can start this morning". She kissed his lips passionately and when they pulled apart she caressed his cheek and said, "I love you so much Aaron Hotchner", he winked at her and said, "I love you to Emily Prentiss" as they both jumped up and started getting dressed.

Derek said, "baby girl"?, she looked up at him and said, "handsome"?, he said, "I", she looked and waited and when he didn't say anything she put her hand on his and said, "Derek, what's wrong""?, he said, "I need to ask you something". She gently squeezed his hand and said, "you can ask me anything", he then reached over into a drawer and pulled out a small black box and as he opened it her heart started racing.

JJ squealed and said, "of course I want to stay with you", he smiled and said, "you can move in here or we can get another place, one bigger", she kissed his lips gently and said, "as long as we're together I don't care where we live". He kissed her lips and said, "I was thinking", she ruffled his hair and said,  
"about what"?, he said, "I know this might be sudden but what do you think about us having kids"?

As they headed out into the living room Emily said, "are you sure that we aren't moving to fast"?, he pulled her into his arms and said, "we've known each other for years and we've loved each other for years so in my opinion no we aren't moving to fast". She kissed his lips and when they pulled apart she said,  
"I can't wait to move in here with you Aaron, I can't wait to start our lives together", he kissed her lips before they headed out the door.

Derek said, "sweetness, you know I love you", she nodded her head yes, he said, "I have loved you since I called you by the wrong name all those years ago and now that I have you in my life the way I've always wanted, I don't want to let you go". He sighed and said, "Penelope, what would you think if I asked you to move in with me at casa Morgan"?, her mouth flew open and she gasped in surprise.


	9. Chapter 9

Winner Take All-Ch 9

JJ grinned up at Reid and said, "I think us having kids is a great idea one day", he kissed her lips and said, "so do I", she laid her head back down on his chest and said, "I love you Spencer and I think that you will be a great daddy". He laughed and said, "and I think that you will be the best mommy in the world".

Penelope smiled and said, "there is nothing I want more than to wake up every morning wrapped in your arms", he kissed her lips gently and said, "sooooooo is that a yes"?, she laughed and said, "yes yes yes". He wrapped his arms around her and said, "welcome home baby girl, welcome home", she laid her head on his chest and said, "it's good to be home", he kissed the top of her head and sighed happily.

Emily sighed happily as Hotch reached over and intertwined their fingers, he glanced over at her and said, "I'm so happy Em", she laughed and said, "I'm happier than I've been in a long long time". She gently squeezed his hand as he said, "I will forever be in Morgans debt", she grinned and said, "I'll deny this if you tell but so will I", they laughed as they pulled up in front of Emilys

Spencer held out his hand and said, "how about we get out of here and head to the park, it's right across the street"?, she bit down on her bottom lip and said, "that sounds like fun". She ran her hand up and down his chest and said, "then how about we come back home and celebrate"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I love the way you think" as they head out of the apartment.

Derek looked down at Penelope and said, "I still can't believe that this is real, that you are here with me", she ran her hand up and down his chest and said,  
"belive it handsome, you're stuck with me now". He laughed and said, "I can't wait to go to sleep everynight with you in my arms and wake up every morning the same way", she sighed and said, "what do you see happening between us hotstuff"?, he bit down on his lip and opened his mouth as he readied to tell her everything.

Hotch and Emily walked inside her apartment and he said, "how about we pack the essentials right now and then we can get a company to move your furniture and stuff to our new place". Emily said, "our new place"?, he grinned and said, "yes our place, I was thinking that we could get a house with more rooms just in case, maybe one day", she sileneced him by crashing her lips against his.

When JJ and Reid stepped out onto the sidewalk she jumped up on his back and laughed causing him to laugh, she wrapped her arms around his neck and said, "I love you Spence". He said, "I love you to Jayje", when they walked over to the park JJ said, "it's so beautiful here, who knows maybe one day we will be bringing our babies here to play"?, he kissed her lips gently and said, "I hope so Jayje, I really hope so" as they walked over to the pond to watch the ducks play in the water.

Derek took her by the hand and said, "I see us moving in together and then a little down the road us getting engaged and then married and I can definitely see us with babies, a house filled with them". Penelope stopped him and said, "yo yo you want to marry me and have babies"?, he laughed and said, "of course I do baby girl, I love you and want to spend the rest of my life with you".

When Hotch and Emily pulled apart Hotch said, "why don't we throw a few things in a bag and head back to our place"?, she winked at him and said, "I love the way you think Mr. Hotchner". He wiggled his eyebrows and said, "if you liked that just wait till I get you back in our bed", she turned and ran through her apartment with Hotch hot on her heels.

Reid and JJ sat on the ground making out like a couple of teenagers when she said, "why don't we head back to the apartment"?, he stood up and held out his hand to help her up. She intertwined their fingers as they turned and started running back toward their apartment, when they stepped inside and he closed the door she backed him against the wall and crashed her lips against his in a passionate kiss.

When they stepped into Emilys bedroom he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in for a kiss, she said, "I don't think I can wait till we get back to your I mean our apartment". She pulled him down on the bed and it didn't take long before they were making slow passionate love, her bedroom was filled with their soft moans as their bodies moved as one.

Penelope smiled and said, "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you either handsome", he smiled as he rolled her under him and gently pressed his lips against hers. One kiss turned into two and so on and so on and soon the only thing on their minds were each other as hands and lips roamed all over each others bodies.

Reid said, "that was amazing" as he grabbed the throw off the back of the couch and covered their naked bodies up with, JJ laid her head on his chest and said, "sorry that we didn't make it to the bed". He kissed her lips gently and said, "don't be, I'm not" as they laid there wrapped in each others loving arms.

Emily collapsed against Hotchs chest and said, "a girl could get use to this treatment ya know"?, he laughed as he ran his hand down her back and said, "that's the plan Em". He wrapped his arms around her and sighed happily and said, "I love you Em", she looked up at him and kissed his lips and said, "I love you to Aaron, now and forever" as she laid her head back down on his chest.

Derek rolled on the bed beside Penelope and said, "are you trying to kill me woman"?, she laughed and said, "what's the matter hotstuff can't take the heat from this sexy momma"?, he kissed her lips and said, "ohhhhhhhhh I can take the heat princess, I can take the heat", she sighed happily and said, "you are the best thing that's ever happened to me", he smiled as he kissed the top of her head and said, "and you are the best thing that has ever happened to me baby girl", she sighed happily and yawned as he rolled onto his side and wrapped his arm around her and it didn't take long before they had both fallen sound asleep.

One more chapter left


	10. Chapter 10

Winner Take All-Ch 10

Epilogue 5 Years Later

Hotch smiled as he rubbed the growing stomach of his pregant wife, she looks up at him and says, "are you happy"?, he leans down and kisses her stomach and says, "I've never been happier in my life". He looks up when his 4 year old son Jack runs into the room squealing, he picks up the little boy and says, "and how is daddys little man"?, Jack laughs and said, "pway daddy, pway".

Jack puts his hand on Emilys stomach said, "babyyyyyyyyy"?, Emily smiles and says, "that's right sweetie that's your little sister Emma in there", when the Emma kicked against Emilys stomach Jack said, "wowwwww momma". Hotch ruffled his hair and said, "wow is right Jackers", Emily said, "are you ready to be a big brother"?, he nods his head and said, "uh huh".

Hotch said, "I think you are going to be a great big brother", he said, "weally daddy"?, Hotch said, "yes really", Jack jumped down off the couch and grabbed him by the hand and said, "pway daddy, pway". Hotch kissed Emily on the lips and said, "I'll take him into the back yard and play with him for a while if you are sure that you are okay".

Emily said, "I'm fine Aaron", he said, "welllllll you", she said, "go and play with Jack and then you can come in and rub my very tired and swolled and don't forget aching feet". He smiled and said, "anything for you Em", and a tired Emily watched as her husband and son ran out into the back yard, when she heard Jack squealing she closed her eyes and soon drifted off to sleep.

JJ laughed as she watched her 3 year old son Henry as he ran around the living room chasing after his father, Reid turned around and picked the little boy up and said, "gotcha". Henry giggled and wrapped his arms around Spencers neck, JJ said, "alright boys we need to keep the noise level down just a little because Julie is napping".

Julie was their 4 month old daughter, she was a surprise to say the least, the team got a week off so they decided to take Henry and go to Disney World and about 5 weeks later she started showing early signs that a baby was on the way. Julie is the spitting image of her older brother and she has both her momma and daddys personality with her daddys smile.

Reid said, "how about this weekend we all go and take the baby to the park"?, Henry clapped his hands and said, "tan we peed the pish"?, JJ laughed as she ruffled his hair and said, "of course we can feed the fish". He looked up at his daddy and said, "otay daddyyyyyyyy", Reid kissed his son on the cheek and said, "mommy and daddy love you".

Henry buried his head in Reids chest and said, "me lub you boff to daddy", JJ grinned as Henry jumped up on the couch and sat down beside her as JJ took the remote and said, "alright who's ready to watch NEMOOOOOO". Henry said, "meeeeee meeeee meeee", Reid said, "yayyyyy momma, you know that is our favorite movie everrrrrrr", JJ grinned as she hit play on the remote and both of her boys snuggled down on the couch with her to watch the movie.

Penelope walked to the nursery door and couldn't help but smile as she watched Derek with their 8 week old daughter Kelli, he was changing her diaper and talking to her. After changing her he sat down in the rocking chair and put the bottle to his daughters lips and when she latched on to the nipple he then started rocking her back and forth.

He looked up and saw Penelope standing there and said, "where are the boys"?, she blew out a breath and said, "napping finally, they fought sleep like you would not believe". Adam and Andy were their 4 year old twin sons, Adam was 2 minutes older and just like his daddy while Andy other than his darker skin color was just like Penelope.

Derek said, "I was wondering if they were ever gonna go down", she got down on her knees beside him and kissed first his lips and then the top of the babies little head and said, "yeah me to". She said, "isn't she beautiful"?, he said, "she is beautiful like her momma". Penelope laughed and said, "you might be a little biased my chocolate drop".

Derek smiled and said, "maybe but I know beautiful when I see it and you and our daughter are beautiful", she kissed his lips and said, "why thank you kind sir". He said, "I was thinking that when the boys wake up that maybe we could have their favorite for dinner"?, she said, "ohhhhhh you are trying to butter them up so they will want to go to the lake this weekend huh"?, he put his hand over his heart and said, "you wound me gorgeous butttt yes".

Penelope laughed and said, "what am I gonna do with you"?, he wiggled his eyebrows and said, "how about later I show you"?, she got up on her knees and she kissed his lips and said, "wellllllll I did get the all clear from the doctor today soooooooo later tonight you are onnnnnnn mister". He smiled and said,  
"who would have thought that we would owe our happiness to a pool game"?, she kissed his lips and said, "yep us girls losing that game on purpose was the best thing that ever happened to us"

He stood up and kissed the baby on top of the head and laid her in the crib and turned to see his beautiful wife standing in the hall, he followed her out and wrapped his arms around her and backed her up toward the bedroom. When they got inside he walked over and turned the monitor on and then said, "now what was this about you girls losing the bet on purpose"?, she said, "wellllll".

Derek said, "the first chance we get and all of us can get sitters how about we have another game, winner take all"?, she kissed his lips gently and said, "you my love are on". As they collapsed on the bed she kissed his lips again and said, "we're already winners handsome, we have each other, the kids, a truly wonderful family and great jobs".

Derek rolled her under him and said, "that we do sweetness, that we do", as his hand roamed up her creamy thigh she closed her eyes and said, "I love you hotstuff". He claimed her lips in another kiss and then said, "I love you to baby girl, always have, always will" and then seconds later the room was filled with the sounds of their pants as they started making slow passionate love.


End file.
